You'll never win me over
by Kurama's Sister
Summary: A girl from Hiei's past comes back and Mukuro is trying to win him back.Rated T for some cussing. I suck at summaries...
1. Akari

I own nothing. Except Akari she's my character.

Hiei stared out Kurama's window. He was waiting for the red head to come home.

The door opened up. "Hiei?" Kurama said softly making the small fire demon jump a mile. "Sorry." Kurama added.

"Don't sneak up on me." Hiei growled. "Or one of these days you'll lose your head." he was shocked by his own word. "What do you want fox?"

"To know what's been going on with you Hiei. You've been acting weird since you've come back from demon world." Kurama sat on his bed.

"You don't need to worry about me fox."

"But I do Hiei." Kurama sighed. He wished Hiei would tell him what was going on.

"Hn." Hiei responded. He opened the window and was gone.

The small demon found himself in the park, he almost always did. He sat on one of the swings and stared at the ground.

This whole thing was Mukuro's fault. If she hadn't said what she had he wouldn't be here or feeling the way he did.

_**Flashback**_

Mukuro sighed has Hiei came back. "So how was it?" she asked.

"Nonsense like always." everyday she asked and he always gave her the same answer.

"You could always leave." she pointed out.

"I have nothing in the human world." he snapped. "How many times do I haves to tell you that?" he yawned. "I'm sorry Mukuro. I'm just sick of baby-sitting humans."

Mukuro stood up. "You were talking in your sleep last night." Hiei gave her a look that said "About what?"

She took a deep breath. "You kept saying Akari."

_**End of flashback**_

Hiei sighed. Akari, how could he forget her? She was his first love after all.

He put his face in his hands. Why couldn't he just forget her? She didn't give a damn about him just because he was a full demon and she was only a half demon.

Hiei: It was horrible.

Yusuke: You just hate it because it's a romance story about you.

Me: SHUT UP YOU TWO! I NEED TO FOUCS! clears throat Please review. stuff crashes STOP FIGHTING YOU IDIOTS!


	2. New Mission

I don't own YYH disapionted fans walk away If I did I wouldn't be writeing fanfiction

I'm sorry the first chapter was a little slow but this one should go a little quicker.

I own Akari. If you want to use her then please ask first.

Hiei:Why don't you stop blabbing and get on with the story fool?

Me: SHUT UP SHORTY!

Yusuke sighed loudly. He glanced at his watch. "Damn it. Doesn't that toddler know I have better things to do then wait for his dumb ass?"

Kurama could tell Yusuke was feeling nervous which was unusual. And Hiei was actting a bit strange too.

The small demon had come back to Kurama's house and had began crying his eyes out. Kurama was shocked by this. Hiei had never cried before.Kurama knew Hiei had ice demon blood in him but he never knew that the fire demon could cry tear gems like them. The only diffrence was Hiei's tears were black.

Now the gang was in Koenma's office waiting for their next mission. Hiei was stareing out the window. He didn't even notice the fact that Kuwabara was talking about merrying Yukina.

Kurama walked over to the small demon. "Hiei please tell me what's going on." red eyes stared into green ones. Hiei's eyes began filling up with tears. "I can't explain it fox."

Koenma walked in. "Your next mission is a rescue mission. A young girl is being trapped in a mansion. She is half ice demon and half fire angel." Hiei was in front of the desk in a flash. "What did you just say?" the fire demon snapped.

Koenma began sucking on his pacifier nervously. "Her name is Akari. And so far the men holding her hostage don't know she's half angel." Hiei grabbed the spirt world prince. "And where are the bastards keeping her?!" he shouted.

Yusuke jumped up. "Hiei calm down!" the short demon threw Koenma back in his chair. "Don't tell me what to do detective." he said. His voice was dangerously calm now. Energy crackled around his arm. "You just might regret it."

Kurama walked up to Hiei. "I'm sorry about this." and threw a wierd powder into Hiei's face. The small demon stumbled backwords. Hiei glared at Kurama for a second and then fell down. He seemed to be asleep.


	3. Half breed

I own none of the YYH characters. I do own Akari and my kitty shirt.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Yusuke looked at the fox demon. "What did you do to him?"

Kurama sighed. "It's a sleeping powder. It's effects usually only last about two hours." he stared at the ground. "But with Hiei being so small I don't know how long it'll last."

Yusuke grinned. "That's cool." he looked down at Hiei. "So what do we do with him? He's probably going to kill us when he does wake up."

Koenma pulled out two bracelets. "These should help." Yusuke took them and looked at them. "So we're bribing him to not killing us?"

"These will stop him from being able to attack humans. We only recently discovered them but they do work." the prince of the spirit world replied.

Hiei muttered something and turned over. He looked so innocent when he was asleep. Yusuke would have never have guessed this was the same person who nearly killed him if he didn't know this was Hiei.

Yusuke slid the bracelets on Hiei's wrists. they tightend themselves up and didn't look has though they were coming off anytime soon.

"Now it'll be up to you three to save Akari." Koenma said. He told them where they would be able to find her. The three of them left

The young girl stared out the window. She needed to figure out how to escape this place. And then she could find Hiei.

She smiled at the thought of the short fire demon. She found it ironic that she came here looking for him and was captured considering that was how they met in the first place.

"So this is the place?" Yusuke asked. He was having flashbacks of when they had to save Yukina.

"Yes." Kurama said. "We must be careful. If they find out she's half angel they can use that power to their advantage."

Yusuke glanced over. "Are angels that powerful?"

Kurama nodded.

Hiei woke up. "Stupid fox." he muttered to himself. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was still in Koenma's office. The toddler was stamping papers and shouting orders at the ogre. He looked down at Hiei.

"Ah your awake." Koenma said. Hiei rubbed his eyes. Kurama was so dead for what he had done. Hiei still felt tired has though he hadn't slept for a month. What did the stupid fox do to him? Hiei felt himself drifting off again. "Damn it." he said has darkness consummed him.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara walked into the mansion. They looked around there were no demons or demonic auras. That was unusual.

They walked down the hallway unaware of everything that was happening behind them. A wall was in the spot where there was a door not more then a second ago.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

So how was it? Like it? Hate it? Please review I love reviews.

Hiei: You need to get a life fool.

Kurama: Be nice Hiei. Your lucky considering she usually does worse things to her favorite characters.

Me: Whatever do you mean?/ Chessey grin/

Hiei: Tell her you hate it. Maybe she'll stop writing.

Me: Akari will be makeing a bigger apperance in the next chapter and there is such a sweeeet moment.


	4. Escape

No I don't own YYH but I do own Akari.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Yusuke stopped Kurama. "Okay fox-boy tell me what's missing here."

Kurama sighed, "I have noticed we've been going down this hallway for about an hour now with no doors or turns." Yusuke stared at him. "What?"

"Um how do you know the exact amount of time we've been here?" Yusuke asked. He wondered if Kurama counted every second.

Kurama gave him a look. "Yusuke did you forget that Hiei is in a deep sleep caused by one of my plants?" Kurama smiled. "I naturally keep track of time when something like that happens."

Kuwabara glanced at him. "Wait wasn't it a powder?"

Kurama laughed. "It came from a flower plant from demon world. It's very strong and I don't usally keep the seed with me." he frowned.

_'Shuichi take out the rose whip." _Youko commanded. Kurama stopped. _'What is it Youko?' _Youko let out a loud snort. '_Just do it.' _

Kurama got out his whip. _'Now what Youko?' _Kurama spoted the fact his whip was pionting to a wall. "Yusuke use your spirt gun on that wall."

Yusuke did has he was told and to everyone's surrprise there was a door behind it. Youko smirked loudly in Kurama's head. The fox demon seemed amussed.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked into the room and were shocked by it.

The room was done up in all gold. The paint, the rugs, the sheets, everything. And there was a young teenage girl curled up in a corner.

Yusuke walked over to her. He bent down and tried to shake her awake. She remained asleep she smiled slightly. "Hiei." she whispered.

Hiei woke up once more. "Damn it." he said. He realized he was in an alley. Great he was in the human world. Did Koenma send him here? Hiei's head was pounding.

He tasted blood in his mouth and spit it out. When the hell did that happen? He could tell it was his own blood because it tasted a lot like fire demon blood but a little bit diffrent. He cursed silently to himself. Whoever had done this to him would pay.

He stood up his knees were shaking and his body was telling him he needed more sleep. Hiei tried to ignore it. He needed to figure out what happend.

Kurama picked the girl up. "This must be her. From the way Hiei acted I have a feeling they knew echother." of course he could tell by how angry Hiei was that they knew echother very well. Kurama would go has far has to say they were mates. Fire demons were a dangerous and loyal race one that he respected back in the days of Yoko.

The girl opened her eyes. "Who the fuck are you?!" she shouted. Kurama sighed. If this was Akari she deffinitly had the same additude has Hiei.

"Hey is that any way to talk to the people who are trying to save you?" Yusuke snapped. She was so pretty asleep but now he was annoyed with her.

She gave him a look that made Hiei's death glare look like a puppy dog face. "I won't have anything to do with thoses bastards in spirt world." okay yep bad additude all the way.

Kurama sighed yet agian. This girl was going to be a pain for all of them. He could tell Youko was ammused by Akari's behavior.

Yusuke pulled out the communication mirror **(I don't renmber what is was called in the show so bear with me here) **"Hey toddler we got the chick now can you summon a portal?" Koenma didn't answer. "Hey pacifier junkie!"

"Hiei!" Akari shouted. She began trying to get Kurama to put her down. "You don't understand I have to go now!"

"Hiei is in trouble?" Kurama asked. She nodded tears filling her eyes. "I'll go to spirt world after I see him. Please." tears began falling and became the stones that ice maidens cried.

Hiei walked down the street. He still felt like shit. A lot of people were looking at him with pity. Hiei hated it. He didn't want anyone's pity.

He growled loudly. He should have been helping Akari. Damn it why did he care? He had Mukuro now. Why couldn't he get Akari out of his head? He hit his head. "Just leave me alone." he muttered. Several people gave him odd looks.

He walked into the familair park. This was were he used to be where he slept when he was on probation. He walked over to the tree he slept in. It was with this group that Hiei began getting feelings that he didn't want.

The group was outside. "How the heck are we supposed to get there?" Yusuke asked.

Akari glared at him. "Your spirt beast."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Hiei: You know you hate it.

Me: Please review. Oh and flames will be ignored.


	5. A plan

Me: I got someone else to do the disclaimers. Come out!

Hiei: What is this fool?

Bui: She owns nothing. Except for Akari. If she did I would not be alive.

Me: Damn right. Nither would Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: WHAT?!

Me: You heard me.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Akari laughed at the look on Yusuke's face. "Why is that so surpriseing? You've never heard of a telepath before?" Yusuke frowned. Why couldn't she still be asleep?

She grinned. "Oh poor you." her voice was dripping with fake sympothy. She smirked at him resmbleing a female vesion of Hiei. Actually Yusuke would have traded him for her anytime.

Akari's smirk vanished quickly. She hit Yusuke and hard. The spirt detective was actually knocked down and sent slideing. He jumped up quickly. "What the hell was that for?!"

She said nothing but walked away. Kuwabara's eyes were the size of plates. "She got Uramseshi good." something he had not been able to do.

Kurama said nothing but followed Akari. She had found Pu and was petting him. "If only Yusuke was like this on the outside." she said it a little genteler then she had when talking to the guys. She turned to Kurama. "Were are the losers at?" her voice had that angry tone in it.

Yusuke and Kuwabara finally caught up. "Sheesh you've got quite the punch there." he grined at her. "We should fight one of these days."

Kuwabara looked at him like he was crazy. "But she's a girl Urameshi and-" he was interupted by Akari. "WHAT THE HELL DOES MY GENDER HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" she was in his face and had fire surronding her. Kuwabara took a step back thinking about how scary this girl was.

She climbed on Pu. "Well are we going?"

Hiei jumped through an open window and right into Genkai's room. The old woman was no were in here. He growled and opened the door and stormed down the hallway. It was too quiet in here. Where was Genkai and Yukina at?

Hiei opened another door. Yukina's room. The young ice maiden was asleep. Hiei walked over to his sister. He put a hand on her forehead and entered her dreams.

_She is on her knees. "Brother where are you?" she calls looking around. "Please come here." _

_Hiei walks over to her. "You need to forget about him. You need to move on with your life." he whispers and then turns and walks away._

Hiei took his hand off her head. He hated her serching for him in real life now she had to dream about it?

He snorted. Yukina woke up. "Oh Hiei!" she jumped out of bed. She was wearing a nightgown. "What are you doing here?"

Hiei stared at the ground. "I was looking for the old hag." he winced at how much he had just sounded like Yusuke. "I needed to ask her about something."

Yukina didn't hide her disappiontment. "She's in the kitchen." she walked over to the window. Hiei could feel the guilt riseing in him. He didn't want to tell her who he was. She was better off without a brother then one who was a theif and murderer. Besides she would just reject him like everyone in his life had.

Hiei walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Genkai was making tea. "I thought I heard you talking to Yukina." "Hn." Hiei sat on the table. "I need to ask you something." Genkai sighed. "What is it?"

Hiei stared at the ground. Could he really ask this? He could feel the tears filling his eyes. _Don't cry now. Not here. _he told himself. But he heard the frozen tears hitting the floor. He looked at Genkai who's face looked like someone had told her Tuguro had returned. Hiei ran outside and into the woods he sat on a tree and allowed the tears to come pouring out.

The gang landed in front of Genkai's. Yusuke had told Akari that Genkai would put her through training. _Of course she doesn't need it. _he thought. He still was hurting from that punch and it had been a few hours since she hit him.

Akari got off Pu and yelled loud enough to make Kurama and Yusuke cover their ears. "HIEI YOU BASTARD! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AT?!"

Kuwabara looked confused. "What's wrong with you two?" Yusuke gave him a look like he was crazy. "You didn't hear her?"

Kurama sighed. "Humans can't hear it when angels yell like that. Even if she's only a half angel she still has that power." And Yusuke groaned Akari was going to be a pain in the ass to be around when she was angry.

Hiei woke up hearing that voice. He growled a little then realized if Akari was here so was Kurama. The fox was going to pay dearly.

Hiei jumped from branch to branch. He could feel the cool wind blowing around him. Something he would normally hate but it seemed to keep him calm enough. Otherwise he would burn down the forrest.

Hiei found the group and landed on the ground. He noted the fact that Akari's hair was longer and she looked more beautiful then when he saw her last. Damn it this wasn't going to be easy for him.

Hiei then got the perfect plan. An evil grin was on his face. He knew how to get rid of Akari forever. "Akari can come to demon world with me." he couldn't wait for her to meet Mukuro.

_**(I could be evil and end it here but this is where it gets good so I'll continue)**_

Mukuro stood at the portal. Hiei would be back today. She smiled at the thought of her future mate. Once the second Makai torament was over she was sure he would want to become her mate.

Hiei finally landed a very pretty girl next to him. Mukuro gave her a bit of a dirty look. Who the hell was she?

"Mukuro this is Akari. Akari Mukuro." Hiei said to the females. He could have cut the tension with his katana. Good everything was going to plan.

"That's Lord Mukuro to you." the red head female said in a cold tone. Akari shrugged. "Hiei's gotten less picky Lord Mukuro."

Hiei began walking to the castle. This was going to be a headache in the making. But the sooner he got rid of Akari the sooner he could get on with his life.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Okay I'm tired now :rubs hands: I hope you guys like it. The next chapter is really going to be good. Review please!


	6. Meet the demons

Me: I own nothing. Except Akari. So please don't sue!

Hiei: :is standing over my shoulder:

Yusuke: Hey come on. She's going to need peace to write.

Hiei: Hn.

Me: :sighs:

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Hiei laid beside Mukuro in bed. He knew that she hated Akari and would hate her more if she had known how close she came to becoming Hiei's mate. But she had returned to the relm of her kind and left him alone.

Hiei closed his eyes and curled up to Mukuro. Has soon has Akari's angelic powers returned she would go back to the angel relm. And slowly Hiei drifted off to sleep.

Akari was in the guest room. She was crying her eyes out. She had loved and hated Hiei. She just wanted to know where she belonged. Was it with Hiei or with the angels?

She knew that Hiei had been given the cursed title of "Forbidden Child" but she had it worse then he ever would. She was angel and demon which was bad enough but a fire angel and ice demon just made it all the worse.

She began walking outside. She knew Hiei was happy with Mukuro. Once outside she began walking through the forrest.

She had gotten very deep into it when she heard someone walking behind her. She turned around quickly but didn't see anyone. _I must be paranoid._

She continued walking through the forest.

Her thoughts remained on Hiei. She realized she was near a cliff now. "Damn." she whispered. She had no idea how to get back to Mukuro's castle. "Nice job Akari." she muttered to herself.

_(I'm sorry about this next part. I'm not that good at making it sound like characters have accents tips are welcome)_

"What's a pretty shila like you doing wondering around here?" said a voice from behind her and Akari turned to see a guy with a blue mohawk and a guy with thick red hair behind her.

_Oh god someone has been hitting the booze. _she thought. She could smell it. The red head's ears were twitching. "Am'm Jin." he said. Mohawk guy grinned. "And I'm Chu. You got a name shila?"

"Um, Akari." she said nervously. "I need to get back to Mukuro's castle. Do either of you two know the way?"

The guys stared at her. "Dis is near Yomi's teritory." Jin said. He had an Irish accent Akari noticed. And with Chu she couldn't tell if he was Australian or drunk. "Yomi?" she repeated.

Hiei groaned a little has Mukuro shook him. "Wake up Hiei." she said. "Your supposed to be on patrol duty."

She grabbed the blanket and began dragging it off him. Hiei snatched it back and went back to sleep. Mukuro sighed. So he was going to be like this?

She had been saving a special tool that would get Hiei up. She figured she would have to use it eventually. She jerked the blanket off him. Hiei dug his face into the pillow. Mukuro threw it on him.

"GOD DAMN IT WOMAN! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

The now soaked fire demon glared at Mukuro who stood there with an empty bucket. Being a fire demon there was nothing Hiei hated more then water.

"Go." she said. Hiei, growling, put on his boots and his cloak. He hoped that Mukuro and Akari didn't try to kill echother.

They walked through the huge castle. Akari was looking around. It was a lot like Mukuro's castle. What was it with demons and big cold castles?

Jin kept glancing back at her. A huge grin was on his face. Akari silently cursed. Angels were beautiful creatures and her demon blood made her even more attractive to demons.

They finally came into a room where a demon was. "Hello Chu and Jin." he said calmly. "Who is this?" Akari was a little shocked.

"I'm Akari. It's an honnor to meet you Lord Yomi." she said. She knew how to be formmal even though she hated it.

"It's just Yomi for an angel."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Me: And that's it for now.

Hiei: I thought you were asked to do long chapters.

Me: Yeahhhh... I've been kind of lazy.

Hiei: Hn. :turns back to fire:

Me(muttering): Pyro. Uh... Please review!


	7. Aurthor's Note

_**I'm very sorry but I'm giving up on this fic. I have been unispired to write anything. If you would like to continue this story please let me know via PM. Like I said I'm sorry. And thank you for reading this fic. **_


End file.
